Tic Tock
by In.The.Closet.Otaku
Summary: What happens when you give a horny Hitachiin who is stuck at home a cell phone, while the other is busy at school?   Lemon. Yaoi. Hitachiincest. Smut. Hot smex. Read! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON CH4 IM WORKING ON IT I SWEAR!
1. The Text Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twins only the dirty scenarios in which they are depicted :3**

**Warning: THIS IS RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON**

**A/N: **Honestly there's something smutty in every chapter and it escalates in each chapter so let all your smutty twincest yearnings be fulfilled! And review to tell me what you think!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick.

I hate clocks. I hate how they mock you. That incessant clicking noise letting you know just how slowly time is passing. Five hours I've been staring at this clock; waiting for the droning sound of the bell that signals the end of the school day. Thirty minutes to go.  
>And then finally I can go home.<p>

Why am I so impatient? Because there's something waiting for me at home. Something very important that needs my attention. Well, not something more like someone. Someone very important who has successfully invaded my thoughts yet again. Stupid Kaoru. Yes, Kaoru, my little brother.

It started this morning. He decided to skip school today, feigning a stomachache. I of course believed him, and was determined to stay and take care of him. He quickly protested, a little too quickly, this should have been my warning that something was awry. But when he looked up at me with those damned puppy dog eyes, begging me not to miss school because of him, I caved. Leaving my adorable little twin at home alone; with what I thought was a stomachache. But I was wrong. Dammit was I wrong.

About five minutes into class, just as my anxiety was beginning to subside, and the teacher had started his lesson I received a text message. It took a few minutes of strategical textbook placing and confused glances from Haruhi for me to finally be able to check my phone. It was from Kao, immediately I broke out into a nervous sweat thinking his stomachache had escalated into something worse. I was already standing, ready to run out of the classroom to be at my sick brother's side, when the contents of the message caused me to fall into my seat.

From: Kao

Received: 8:15 am

Hika,

I lied. Im not sick. I had a wet dream abt u again. Ur mouth was hot n wet around me, n it felt so real. I woke up w/ cum all over me. It took all my power not 2 jump u right then n there. Thts y Im not at skool, cuz Im so hard n horny I cant trust myself 2 b in a room w/ u. Id prolly fuck u right there in front of every1. Ill b waiting 4 u 2 come home ;)

To say that got me hard would be an understatement. My morning wood hadn't quite dissipated and the mental image of me fucking Kao in front of everyone nearly sent me over the edge. I almost came right there. After a few moments of erotic daydreaming I was snapped back into reality when I realized everyone's eyes were one me.

It turns out in my moments of incestuous and erotic fantasizing the teacher had called on me for the answer. Fuck. How do I stand up and give an answer to a question I don't even know while I'm hard? Fuck. Stupid Kao. I dropped the textbook to my waist covering the otherwise obvious bulge in my pants and shamefully hung my head admitting I wasn't paying attention.

A few of the guys chuckled while I received sympathetic smiles form the girls. No doubt because Kao wasn't here and they thought I was probably lost in thought over him. If only they knew. Could you imagine they number of nosebleeds and wet panties our female population would have if they caught of glimpse of just how real this 'Brotherly Love' act was? I could tell you right now it wouldn't be pretty in fact it'd be pretty fucking funny and gross.

The thought of horny yaoi fangirls bleeding all over the place was enough to make my erection subside. For the next hour or so classes went normally without any disturbances. Kao's text would occasionally cross my mind…well….more like every few minutes….but I tried to push it away. I hadn't replied to his text nor received any more so I thought I was safe…until lunch that is.

I was in the cafeteria at mine and Haruhi's usual table when I felt my phone vibrate. I crossed my fingers praying that it wasn't Kao. Nervously, I pulled out my phone. My brows furrowed as I waged a mental war with myself. Do I look to see what it says? Who it's from? What if it's Kao? I'll never live it down if I get a boner in front of this naïve commoner. Oh what the hell, I'm a man I can control myself.

With that decided I unlocked my phone and stared at the notification on the touchscreen.

You have: 1 New Picture Message.

Fuck my life.

Alright well there's the first chapter, but I actually have this entire fic done! All four chapters to be precise but I'd like some feed back before I upload the rest. Please&Thanks!


	2. The Picture Message

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**A/N and Warning: **Well here you are the second installment of Tic Tock. Things get hot and heavy from here on out so consider yourself warned!

A picture message. Why? Dammit why? Kaoru you evil little….ugh! But wait, my stupid phone doesn't display the sender of picture messages until after I've already opened it. This means there's still some hope! There's a chance it's not Kao but Milord with a picture of tomorrow's costumes for the club. Or Honey with a picture of the cake he's most likely eating for lunch.

I open the message and wait for the picture to download, my phone thankfully out of Haruhi's line of sight. Crossing my fingers as the download bar reaches 100% I tell myself there's still some….

Oh. Dear. God.

I stare at my phone, angry with its ability to send and receive pictures, but at the same time grateful. Haruhi looks at me questioningly but I blow her off; making a quick run for the cafeteria doors. I need a bathroom and I need it now! I feel like I'm going to explode!

I lock myself inside a stall and quickly pull down my pants. I make sure the picture is still open and guide my left hand down to my throbbing cock. I begin to slowly stroke my shaft, my eyes never straying from the picture. The damn picture from none other than Kaoru. The picture that nearly caused me to cum in my pants right next to Haruhi. The picture of his delicate fingers wrapped around his thick, 7 inch cock leaking precum, as he sucks on the middle finger of his free hand. His eyes boring into me screaming 'fuck me now' this beautiful sight reflected in MY mirrored wall. He's lying on MY bed. Leaking his cum all over MY sheets. I'm almost at MY limit.

A few quick strokes later and I'm done, my hand full of cum. I lie back, my head resting against the cool bathroom wall. I relax in the afterglow and stare at my sullied hand. Wondering what Kao would do if he was here in the stall with me. He'd probably be kneeling before me, his eyes full lust, a coy smile spread across his lips. He probably wouldn't have been giving me a hand job. No definitely not. He likes to watch me do it myself and then clean me up afterwards.

I can see him now kneeling before me, staring at my hand as if it were some foreign delicacy. He brings his face closer to it, his tongue slowly protruding from his mouth, and then the moment I've been waiting for. He swipes his tongue across my hand, licking every last drop of cum off. That coy smile once again returning to his face as he whispers seductively in my ear 'You taste so good.'

Before I even realize what I'm doing, I'm pumping again. The picture staring back at me and the day dream causing me to be hard again and even hornier than before. It doesn't take long for me to cum again, my hand now dripping with two loads of my fluids. I hear the distant sound of the lunch bell ring, and rush to clean myself up. If I'm late to Kunoki Sensei's class I'll have cleaning duties tomorrow before the host club. By the time I've rid my hand of my scent and gotten rid of the obvious blush on my cheeks the second bell has rung and I'm officially late.

Kunoki-Sensei glares at me from across the classroom as I sink quietly into the seat next to Haruhi. She has a slightly concerned expression on her face; she's probably going to question me about my whereabouts now, great. And I can see Sensei already writing my name up on the board for tomorrow's cleaning duties. Stupid Kaoru.

Wait until the next chapter. There's more to it than just a picture! :3

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**A/N: **Poor Hikaru ne? Too bad because honestly I love torturing him :3

Now we're back to present time. The ticking of the clock is still driving me insane, but reliving the day's events has managed to shave twenty five minutes off of the wait time. Then from here it's only another five minutes until school is out. And another twenty until the limo reaches home. Dammit. This means in reality I have another twenty five minutes until I'm home. I don't know how much longer I can wait.

It's not even a matter of being horny beyond recognition, which I am, but it's about revenge. This day has been one of the hottest and most torturous. Kao isn't going to get away with things so easily. No not after that picture message. But thank god that I haven't received anything since. I mean I'm due home soon there's nothing else he can do right?

Finally after what feels like years the last bell sounds and I run full speed towards the limo. Yelling at the chauffer to hurry up and go. We're making a steady pace towards the house, about ten minutes or so until I'm finally home, when my phone rings. It's Kao's ringtone. He's probably just calling to make sure I'm on my way home and not staying after to clean or study.

I get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, something's telling me not to answer, but what else can he do that he already hasn't? I laugh it off and answer the call.

"Kao?"

"H-H-hurry….it's already so wet and I'm so hard"

I can hear Kao's moans and whimpers on the other line. Dear god he's doing it, he's jacking off on the phone. I try to clear my head, will myself to ignore his little moans and grunts and just hang up the phone when I hear a sound that drives me over the edge.

"H-Hikaru!"

I can hear the smacking sound of him fingering himself as he cries out my name -over and over. I can't hold it in any longer and feel my pants start to soak with precum. Why is this so hot? God damn him. We're only five minutes from home but I'm still screaming at the chauffer to drive faster. He speeds up, I can see the road leading to our mansion only a couple hundred yards away when we hit a red light.

"H-Hikaru oh god Hikaru I'm so close. Where are you? I need you inside me!"

I can hear the squelching noise of Kao's fingers slamming in and out. And the slick noise caused by the rapid pumping of his erection. And the crying of my name as he nears climax. I lose it, cum soaking the front of pants as he begs for me to hurry home and cum inside of him.

The light finally hits green and seconds later we're pulling into the driveway. I bolt out of the car and into the house. Kaoru's sweet voice still moaning in my ear via phone, my bag covering the front of my pants, I take the stairs two steps at a time. Speeding towards my bedroom door, I open it just as Kao cums. He's on my bed on all fours, one hand still pumping his now limp cock as his cum leaks out and stains my sheets; the other slowly pumping in and out of his tight hole as the last of his orgasm subsides.

He looks at me with the same coy smile I had daydreamed about earlier, his eyes full of primal lust and exhaustion. He pants heavily, trying to catch his breath and in a whisper welcomes me home.

I stare at him with a look that probably screams 'I'm going to have my way with you now.' Kaoru notices this and puts up a hand, his eyes pleading for rest and a few minutes to recover but I ignore him, sauntering over to where he's positioned on my bed. I grab his semi-erect shaft, rubbing my finger along his head, in a few seconds he's hard again and whimpering in pleasure. Time for my revenge.

Oh things are getting steamy! Honestly I wrote all of this not even really thinking about the fact that most girls are usually embarrassed to write stuff like this but for some reason I think its fun :3 But I am a yaoi addict so….yeah

Btw if you wanna read something really steamy read this:

/r/l_manga/manga/calling_ootsuki_miu/

**Don't forget to review!**

**(Because if you don't I might be evil and not post the last and best chapter… :3)**


End file.
